How Did This Happen?
by xXTeamFinnickXx
Summary: Everyone knows about the horrors that plague Panem, but how did they come to be? Fifteen-year-old Blake Cunning, one of the most popular kids in his grade, is about witness the terrifying events that will eventually lead to the Hunger Games.
1. Not Just A Rumor

**Hey people! So I was wondering today… how did Panem begin? We all know that there was some huge apocalyptic event that changed the world forever, but what exactly was that? And thus, this story was created! I really hope you guys enjoy it! Without further ado, here's chapter one! By the way, reviews are very much appreciated :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Just a Rumor…<strong>

* * *

><p>You would think I have it all. I mean, I've got the hot girlfriend, the great grades, the rich parents, the athletic ability. But still, I feel like I'm not satisfied. Do I really care about those things? Do they really matter?<p>

With that being said, my first year of high school really sucks so far, and it's only November! Every day just seems to pass me by, not really meaning anything, but just kind of existing. My life is wasting away and I'm living it completely numb.

I don't normally have these thoughts. I try to stay optimistic and be grateful for what I've got, but when you're enduring one of Mrs. Fletcher's boring lectures, you have nothing else to think about.

"And so," my History teacher drones on. "The Persian War began. The Greeks were on the losing side for quite a while. There was absolutely no hope for them. Luckily, a few won battles put the odds in the Greeks favor. Has anyone heard of the Battle of Marathon?"

_Dear God, shoot me._

"Pst," Bradley whispers. I glance over my shoulder and to my left where my best friend, Bradley Cuinn, sits. When Mrs. Fletcher turns to write something on the board, he tosses me a folded piece of paper. In pink highlighter, the front says 'From Vicky'. I look past Bradley where Vicky sits, waving and batting her eyes.

You might've guessed, but Vicky - er, Veronica - is my girlfriend. We started dating a little over a year ago, but to be honest, I'm just not feeling the same way about her. I mean, she can be really… obnoxious. And rude. And a complete jerk to others. I've thought about ending things with her, butt hat would send my reputation down the drain. She's on the cheerleading squad, vice president of the Freshman class, and captain of the field hockey team. I'm the richest guy in school and play for the basketball and ice hockey teams. We're the perfect match.

I unfold the note and read the disgusting pink writing.

_Hey Cutie,_

_My parents are out of town until Thursday. I was thinking, with no one else bothering us, maybe you'd want to come over? We could have loads of fun, if you know what I mean. Nod once for 'yes', or shake your head if you can't make it._

_Love, Vicky._

I resist the urge to puke. It seems like the only thing Vicky's been wanting to do lately is make out. And believe it or not, last month she hinted towards having… you know… the 's' word. I really do think she's crazy. I mean, I'm fifteen and she's fourteen! We shouldn't even be _thinking_ about that.

I bite my lip. I know Vicky's going to want an answer by the end of the period. I consider shaking my head, but then what? She'd get all bitchy and demand why I can't come and then I'd have to make up a lame excuse.

Vicky flips her strawberry blonder hair out of her face and stares seductively at me with her shimmering blue eyes. I try to remind myself that I'm lucky to have such a hot girlfriend and nod. She smiles sweetly and mouths 'See you tonight'.

I run my fingers through my dark brown hair. It's shaggy and has grown over my face lately, but I don't feel like getting it cut. Besides, I hear it makes me look hotter. Though I wish you could see my sea-green eyes underneath it. At my school, green eyes are considered weird, so I naturally want to stick out and show them off.

Mrs. Fletcher turns back around and tells us some more details about how the Greeks turned around their battle with the Persians. I'm getting so bored, I consider stabbing myself with my pencil until I bleed to death.

Suddenly, the TV in the corner of the classroom flickers on. I see our principal sitting at his large office desk clear his throat and begin to talk.

"Good afternoon students, teachers, and faculty," he says. "We are sorry to interrupt your daily classes, but we have been instructed to air the following news report in every classroom. We ask that you please pay attention and we apologize for the inconvenience."

The image changes to a news lady standing in front of one of those weather report green screen things. She fidgets nervously, but talks with stability. She gestures to the image on the screen that shows a normal European town with dark clouds looming over it.

"…At first the clouds were thought to be just a storm passing by, but no rain has fallen and no lightning has struck. And no storm has ever covered and area as large as Japan to Spain in all of history. No problems have been recorded yet, but we ask everyone to stay on your toes and check back here on Channel 3 News for more updates."

We must've been checking in towards the end of the broadcast because the next thing show is an anchorman talking about sports. The image cuts off and the TV turns itself off. Mrs. Fletcher begins to continue her lecturing, but thankfully, the bell rings.

I gather my books and shove them in my schoolbag. I sling the strap over my right shoulder, shove my pencil in my jeans' pocket, and hurry out the door. I head towards my locker to get the rest of my things and go home.

About halfway down the hall, Bradley catches up to me.

"Hey! Blake!" he shouts. I pause just long enough for him to get ext to me, then continue walking. "What'd you think about that news broadcast?" he asks.

I shrug as we turn the corner, entering the hallway with my locker. "I don't know. Seems kind of creepy, why?"

"I think it's a load of shit. They're making it seem like the world is ending or something. It's probably just some weird trick of nature or something."

We end up at my locker and I begin to spin the lock, entering my combination. "It seems totally realistic to me. I mean, clouds from Japan all the way to Spain? That's, like, the entire continents of Asia, Europe, and probably most of Africa. Not to mention Australia and parts of Antarctica."

"Whatever, I think it'll pass," Bradley says as I open my locker and switch out some books. I grab my dark green hoodie and put it on. "Oh yeah, I ran into Cooper. He says practice is cancelled tonight."

I close my locker and ask, "Why?"

"Apparently coach's wife is having her baby. He has to stay wit her."

"Oh, cool. I've been waiting for a day off."

"Me too. I've gotta get going. Have fun with Vicky tonight." He winks and runs off down the hallway.

I roll my eyes and go the opposite direction. I'm almost to the stairs that lead to the first floor when I see her at her locker. Sapphire Williams. Her auburn hair falls in waves over her shoulders. Like me, she's got green eyes and pale skin. A few weeks ago she got her braces taken off and I haven't stopped staring at her since.

We've never talked. It sounds creepy, but I sometimes follow her to the library during my lunch period to see what she's doing. Normally she's reading some ancient history book or something on Shakespeare. I've tried taking interests in some subjects she likes, but they're all to difficult. I can't understand half the words Shakespeare mentions and history bores me. I watched her during our school's fall musical last week and even came to the two showings that were meant for parents. I guess you could say I've got a crush on her.

But there's Vicky. I can't go around cheating on her. It's wrong even thinking about this. But Sapphire is so… different. The rest of this school is so obsessed with money and sports that they never take the time to recognize the other things. Sapphire does whatever she feels like, no matter what anyone thinks of it. Most kids think she's weird, but I think she's beautiful.

She closes her locker and I realize I've been staring at her. I start walking again and nod to her as she passes. She smiles and walks away. That's the closest we'll ever get to talking. Nod and smile.

* * *

><p>It starts to drizzle on my walk home which is odd since the sky was clear today. I don't mind it. The rain is relaxing to me. I could sit out here all day, but I'm worried the water will seep through my schoolbag and soak my books, so I jog the rest of the way home.<p>

I get to the gate of my family's estate and ring the buzzer. When our attendant comes to answer it, I say, "It's Blake." He presses a button and the gates slowly open, closing as son as I'm inside.

I run to the door and push it open. As expected, my mother is there immediately, setting up a line of towels that go up our main staircase and to my bedroom.

"I _just_ did the floors," she says. "I don't want you getting them soaked. Go get changed and bring me down your wet clothes. I'll wash them for you."

"Alright."

"You know, if you called me, I would've came to pick you up. You didn't have to walk in the rain."

"It's fine, mom. I like the rain."

"Whatever you say."

I walk across the towels and up our grand staircase. The chandelier above flickers when there's a flash of lightning, but it remains on. I hurry and get to my room.

Throwing my schoolbag on my bed, I slide open my closet and grab a black T-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. I slip out of my soggy clothes and leave them outside my door for my mother.

It's already 4'o'clock when I finally begin my homework. I've got three pages of geometry to finish and an English report due next Friday. Neither of which are even started.

I sit on my bed and get to work, finishing the math by 4:30. I groan when I realize I should begin researching for my English report. I stand too use my computer, but just then, the power goes out.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips and I fall back on my bed. I guess the English essay can

Wait. My mother comes running in with candles and flashlights, scattering them around the room so I'm not completely in the dark. I thank her as she leaves.

I don't really know what to do with my time. I lay against my pillow and just… think.

I'm getting rather sick of the world we live in. Everyone's getting so obsessed with fame lately. It's all about the money and popularity and being the first to do everything. It's not even just the teenagers either. Adults are just as bad.

Sometimes I wish we could just start over and build a society from scratch. One without error. Without selfish people. Maybe filled with people like Sapphire That would be nice.

* * *

><p>I don't know when it happened, but sometime I drifted off to sleep. I'm awakened by the vibrating of my phone. I pick it up and realize that Vicky's been calling for the past twenty minutes. It's already 7:30.<p>

Not really caring anymore, I toss my phone across the room. I didn't want to come over in the first place. I'll just tell her I got grounded and couldn't make it.

My stomach growls, but I'm too tired to go downstairs and get some food. I drift off again.

* * *

><p>My alarm goes off at 5:30. The storm seems to have stopped, but it still looks exceptionally darker outside. I peer out my curtains and see that a thick layer of dark clouds is rolling in.<p>

My heart stops for a second, but I calm down. Those clouds look _just _like the ones on the news broadcast yesterday. Maybe they were right to warn us.

_Relax, Blake. It's just a rumor. Weird things happen all the time. Besides, what kind of harm could some stupid clouds do?_

Little did I know that the very clouds I was looking at would change the world forever.


	2. The Storm Rages

**The Storm Rages…**

* * *

><p>I stare at the incoming clouds for a few moments, then I finally decide to leave them alone and get a shower. After all, it's still early. Maybe the darkness will pass.<p>

After my shower, I change into clean clothes and gather up my things in my schoolbag. By the time I get downstairs, it's already after 6. I throw some bread in the toaster and pour myself a glass of juice.

When I'm done my breakfast, I peer out the window again. The sun has started rising, but not much light is getting through the layer of darkness. That makes me a little nervous, but I've got to remember; It's just a rumor.

I've got to be in homeroom by 7:30 and I'm already running late, so I grab a hoodie and prepare to head out the door, but something crosses my mind. I throw down my schoolbag and run over to my TV. I turn it on and hastily change it to Channel 3.

I sit for a few minutes, listening to the same weather lady talk about forecasts until she gets to the topic of the eerie clouds.

"We've received word that these strange clouds are now stretching into North America. We may have been wrong yesterday as it seems rain has begun to fall on various states on the shoreline. We are watching for heavy storms in New Jersey, Virginia, Georgia, and most of Florida."

_Florida,_ I think. _I live in Florida._

"We ask all citizens to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. That's all your weather updates for this morning, stay tuned to hear more-"

I turn of the TV. I know now that I'm going to be late to homeroom, so I'd better get going. I scoop up my schoolbag and head out the door.

The sky is just as dark as it was when I woke up, which isn't a good sign. It should be completely bright out by now. The rain from yesterday has stopped, but the weather lady said we're still under a storm watch.

On my way to school, I pass by an old bus stop on a street corner. An old man is standing near it, waving a sign around that says, 'The World Is Ending!'. He glares at me and screams, "You! The world is ending! Be prepared!"

Call my crazy but this guy freaks me out a bit. I run across the street and break into a jog the whole rest of the way.

I'm five minutes late by the time I run up the stairs and get into my homeroom. My teacher gives me a dirty look, but she glances outside and guesses that's why I'm late. She sighs and gestures to my seat, so I guess I'm not in trouble.

I can tell everyone is a little nervous during homeroom. They all fidget in their seats and whisper back and forth to each other. I don't really talk to anyone here, so I choose to ignore them and sit silently.

The bell for first period rings and we all hurry out the door. I stop at my locker and exchange some books. I slam it shut and start to walk to my class, Biology. I almost make it safely when I hear, "BLAKE CUNNING!"

I close my eyes and bite my lip. That shrill, squeaky voice could only belong to one person. The whole hallway stops what they're doing as she storms up to me and gets right in my face.

"We had a _date_ last night. When you make a _date _with someone, it's respectful so actually _show up!_ Not ignore your phone all night!"

"Vicky, I was-"

"SHUT UP! I don't even care. I'm sick of putting up with your attitude. Blake. We are _over!_"

The whole hallway takes in a collective gasp as Vicky stomps down the hallway. For some reason, I feel like I should be sad or have my heart broken, but instead, I scream "FINALLY!"

A few guys who probably have obsessive girlfriends laugh, but most of the girls look at me like I'm crazy. I'm finally _free._ I might've spent my whole high school life stuck with that girl if I hadn't blown her off.

People resume what they were originally doing. The muttering about the freak storm has shifted to mumbling about my break-up. Good. I'd like people to know that I'm no longer with that bitch.

It starts to storm again before I even reach my Biology room. Lightning strikes and thunder booms while we attempt to listen to my teacher explain some weird experiment we'll be doing.

About halfway through the period, the TV in the corner turns on and our principal is shown again. His face looks more serious than it was yesterday. He clears his throat and begins.

"Attention students and staff. We have received word that we are now in a serious storm watch. We were told to instruct all students to get home through a car, bus, or other method of transportation. Do _not_ walk home or ride a bike. If you cannot find a way home, we will allow you to wait in the building until a bus is available to take you there. Please remain calm and exit the building cautiously."

You know when a person I authority tells you to stay calm, no one listens. A few girls squeal ad dart out the classroom door. Some idiot guys run to the window while the teacher yells that they could get struck by lightning. I simply grab my things and walk out of the classroom.

In the hallway, people are running around trying to get tot their lockers and on a bus while others try to find cell phone service and call their parents. I plan on just finding a bus that passes by my house, getting on, and getting inside before things get worse.

But I'm distracted. On my way to my locker, I pass Sapphire. She seems different to me now, but I don't know why. Maybe it's because I'm free of Vicky and seeing her wouldn't be a problem.

Wait a minute…

"Hey," I say as we pass.

Sapphire smiles and replies, "Hey."

Sure, it was only a two-word conversation, but that's more than we've ever had! My heart does a little jump when I reach my locker and throw my hoodie back on. I rush to the stairs.

There's a loud _BOOM _of thunder. So loud that I can actually feel the school shaking. A few people trip down a few stairs and others cling to the railing for dear life. I lost my balance and fall to my knees where I try to stabilize myself.

There's a whizzing sound and the lights go out, leaving us in pitch blackness until the emergency lights flicker on. People panic and run out the door in a desperate attempt to get home.

In all the madness, only a few people are actually calm and proceed as they would normally. I spot one of them walking out the side door. Her auburn hair catches my eye. I look around nervously. My brain tells my to get home in the safety, but my heart tells me to follow her.

I sprint down the stairs, shoving past people to get to he bottom and dart out the side door. There's another clash of thunder and I hit the ground hard. I shake it off, stand, pull my hood over my head, and run after Sapphire.

The wind is intense, nearly blowing me over most of the time. Lightning all around, followed by huge claps of thunder. I guess things are worse than I thought. Sapphire must be crazy to be walking home in this weather. But the direction she's going doesn't lead to any houses. It leads to the beach.

_Idiot,_ I shout in my mind. Everyone knows to stay away from a beach during a storm! I turn to run back to the school and catch a bus, but another clash of thunder sends me on the ground again.

Sapphire fell too, but she must really want to get to that beach. She hasn't noticed me yet since I'm so far behind her. She holds her soaked books close to her chest and starts running for the beach.

_Go home, Blake,_ I think. _This is crazy._

But I can't go home. What if she gets hurt and I wasn't there to stop it? We've never talked. I mean, I just broke up with Vicky twenty minutes ago! Is it wrong to be chasing after a girl this soon?

I look around at the raging storm. I decide now that Bradley was wrong. This isn't a load of shit. Something is seriously wrong here. We may only have a few days left. Lightning could strike too close to me any second and I could be dead.

With that being said, I take off after Sapphire. Why not live life to the fullest while I can?

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, reviews are always nice! :D<strong>


	3. Saving A Life

**Saving a Life…**

* * *

><p>I trudge through the intense wind, trying my best not to topple over every time there's thunder. Sapphire races ahead of me, obviously not caring about the storm that could have us killed in a matter of seconds.<p>

The beach comes into view and pretty soon, my sneakers are pushing through piles of wet sand. The wind blows the grains of sand around, buffeting me in the face. Sapphire is unfazed as she runs to the water's edge.

I look up to see the rampaging ocean in front of me. Huge waves crash against he shore. The tide is way higher than it should be. An overturned sailboat thrashes around miles away.

Sapphire reaches the edge of the water and falls to her knees. She looks across the ocean, ignoring the storm around her. I really do think she's crazy at this point, but again, I can't just leave her and go home.

A large waves comes tumbling in. Sapphire tries to stand and back away, but she's too late. It crashes on top of her and she sprawls out on the sand. I hear her gasp for air as the tide pulls her into the ocean.

I let out a scream and she finally realizes that I've been following her. "Help!" she shouts to me as her head bobs above the water.

Instinctively, I sprint from my position on the beach and bound into the water. A clap of thunder sends me off balance again, so I dive into the waves.

Another wave comes in and falls down on me. I'm completely submerged for a second and when I come up, Sapphire is a little closer to me. The abnormally strong tide is pulling her farther out to sea. This doesn't even have anything to do with her being my crush anymore. It's about not letting someone's life slip away.

I paddle out to Sapphire, reaching her in no time. I pull her head above the surface, allowing her to take in a well-needed breath. I being to take us back to shore, but the tide is stronger than ever. I might as well be swimming against a brick wall.

The feeling of being pulled farther out into the ocean overwhelms me and I can't swim anymore. The best I can do is keep myself and Sapphire afloat. There's no chance of us getting back to safety. Unless…

I wait for just the right moment. As the wave begins to form behind us, I look over to Sapphire and scream, "When the wave hits us, swim as hard as you can!" She's splashing around too frantically for me to tell if she heard me.

In a few seconds, the wave is on top of us. I try to ride it like I do when I'm surfing, but it's much harder without a surfboard and while I'm lugging another person behind me.

It's difficult, but the boost from the wave pushes us in far enough where the current isn't as strong. We swim with all our might to the shore and pull ourselves up the beach.

I don't stop crawling until I know we're away from the clutches of the ocean. A mixture of sand and rain batter my head. Lightning is hitting the ground far too close for comfort and the thunder makes it too hard to stand. My struggle with the ocean has left me drained and I feel like I'm about to pass out.

There's no way Sapphire or I are making it home in these conditions. I look around frantically for anywhere we can take refuge in. Through the swirling sand, I see a small shack down the beach. It's far enough away from the ocean to be hit by a wave. That's our best shot.

"Come on," I shout. "We need to get up!" I try to stand, using Sapphire to help balance me. Between me being exhausted, the violent shaking of thunder, and the pounding wind and sand, it's a challenge to even move. Eventually, I manage to get myself on my feet and help Sapphire up as well.

We push through the storm, making our way to the shack. Sapphire falls once or twice, but I stand strong. Together, we end up on the porch of the small shack.

I try the handle, but it's locked. I bang on the door, yelling "Hello? Is anyone there? Let us in!" Sapphire helps me bang on it for what seems like forever until it's clear no one is coming to help us.

"Hold on," I mutter. With all my remaining strength, I back up and ram into the door. The lock must have been weak because the door swings open. I stumble inside, Sapphire close behind me.

There's not much it eh shack, but we find an old TV stand and shove it against the now broken door to keep it shut. We're safe from the sand and rain in here, butt he thunder still knocks us to the ground. A window flies open due to the wind, but we ignore it.

We sit silently for about en minutes. Sapphire coughs up water and sand and I'm just trying to catch my breath. When I can finally talk without it hurting so badly, I scream, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Sapphire tries to speak, but she can't get the words out. It's another half hour or so before she can finally talk.

"I… I had to… this beach is… important to me…"

I have no idea what she means, but she's not in any state to be talking right now. I'll press her about later, but right now, she has to rest.

I shakily stand and am relieved to find I can walk without too much of a problem. I pull out my phone of my pocket to see that I've got no wifi here. That means we've got no idea what's happening across the world.

"We're gonna be stuck here for a while," I say. Sapphire manages to nod and I look around the room. "I'm going to check this place out. Don't move."

The room we're in looks like the living room. There's an old, beaten up couch shoved in the corner and a pile of random boxes. A few bugs roam around randomly, so I guess this place has been abandoned for a while.

I squeeze through a narrow hallway that leads to what used to be a kitchen. One of the windows in here has also been broken. Rain and sand pour in from outside. A puddle is beginning to form on the floor, but I ignore it.

There's a fridge. I pull open the door to see that it's empty and not running anyway. I search all the cabinets and find a single sleeve of unopened crackers and a loaf of bread. There's a hand vacuum and a few plastic cups under the sink.

I twist the handle on the sink to find that it only spews gross, green water that probably came from the sea.

That's all there is in the kitchen, so I push through another door that leads to the bathroom. The sink from there is missing, but I can see where it used to be. The floor is strangely white where it must have been once. Above the white spot, there's an old, dusty, cracked mirror. Against the wall is a tub with a showerhead and curtain. I turn the handle on that and am relieved to see that clean water sprouts from the head. I turn it off quickly.

A second door in the bathroom leads to a cramped bedroom. There's an old bookcase in the corner with a mixture of books and boxes filling the shelves. A small TV is in the corner, but the screen is smashed in. Two mattresses stacked on top of each other against the wall. Springs jut out from all sides, making them look pretty uncomfortable. A ball of blankets are rolled up and thrown on top of the mattresses. There's a rope hanging from a trapdoor in the ceiling, so I guess there's an attic up there, but I doubt I have the energy to climb the ladder.

I leave the bedroom and end up back it eh living room. Sapphire managed to sit up and lean against the TV stand that barricades the door. She clears her throat and coughs up more water, but she spits out, "Anything?"

"I think we're going to be stuck here for a while. Yesterday it looked like the clouds were taking up all of Asia, Europe, and Africa. This is a big storm." I take a seat on the old couch and continue. "It looks like someone lived here a while ago, but they had to leave in a hurry." I gesture at the boxes in the corner. "They've their things but didn't take all of it. I found a bunch of random things lying around."

"Food?"

"Barely. There's a sleeve of crackers and loaf of bead. The shower works, but the sink is gross."

Sapphire nods, but I can tell she's still having trouble breathing. She probably shouldn't be talking. "You should lie down," I say. I stand and walk over to her. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her back over to the couch. I set her down. "Better?" she nods again.

I hurry back to the bedroom and return with about five blankets. I giver her two and say, "Take a nap or something. I'm gong to finish scoping this place out." Before I know it, she's asleep.

I pull my phone back out. It's already noon. We must've been in the ocean for longer than I thought. I peek out the broken window and search for the sun which should be high in the sky by now. I can't even see it through the thick clouds. It's way too dark to be noon right now.

Why I didn't think of it before, I don't know, but I should probably call my parents. I should've been home hours ago. I dial my mom's number. It rings for about five seconds before some recording tells me the phone service isn't working.

"Dammit." I guess they'll just have to worry about me.

I really wish I was safe at home right now. We have plenty of food and blankets and water there. Here I have next to nothing.

_Stop overreacting! _I think. _It's just a storm. It'll pass and you'll be home by tomorrow._

I calm down a bit and begin searching the house again. We may only be here for a short amount of time, but I can't deal with the chilly wind and rain that's pouring through the open windows. I walk over to the boxes that are stacked in the corner, and carefully, without disturbing Sapphire, begin to search.

On the bright side, I find four boxes of cereal. They're probably stale, but hey, food is food. There's another blanket and a few toys that probably belonged to a small child. In one of the boxes, I find what I'm looking for; a hammer.

I grin and place the hammer by the open window. Now I just need some wood to board it up. Good thing I know just where to look.

I hurry back to the bedroom and pull on the string, lowering down the ladder that leads to the attic. Carefully, I begin to climb, making sure not to lose my balance and fall over. I have just enough energy to carry me to the top. I stand and take a look around the dark room. It's hard to see, but I find what I'm looking for.

A few pieces of wood that must've been a part of the building's structure have fallen apart. I inspect one of them and find that there are already nails driven into it. I smile, grab two large planks, and drag them down the ladder and into the living room.

I sit down on the floor and use the hammer to wiggle the nails out of the wood. It takes a while, but I finally do it. One problem though. The wood doesn't really fit to the window.

It doesn't take long for me to solve that.

I hold one board in front of me, and with all my might, I slam it down on my knee. It pains mea little, but the wood snaps into two pieces.

Holding one up against the window carefully, I drive the nails into it, trying hard not to wake Sapphire. Before long, I have both pieces of broken wood blocking out the rain and sand and wind from outside.

Now on to the one in the kitchen. I'm about to snap my second plank of wood when I stop to think. What if I need to escape quickly or just look outside? I can't board up _all _the windows. Instead, I run to the bedroom, grab the small TV, and bring it back to the kitchen.

Thankfully, the windows in this shack are really small. The kind with two doors that you push open, like a cabinet. The TV is the perfect size for the job. I sit it on the windowsill, positioning it so that the window can't blow inwards anymore. Sure, a few drops of rain and sand still find their way inside but I can deal with that.

That leaves me with an extra piece of wood. I don't know what to do with it yet, so I stash it next to the fridge.

With the windows boarded and Sapphire resting, I don't know what else to do. I suppose I could keep searching boxes for supplies I might need, but I remind myself, I won't be here long. One or two days maybe. I have food, some water from the shower, and another person to keep me company. No reason to gather a bunch of supplies if I'm not staying.

I return to the living room and sit down, leaning against the TV stand that keeps the door closed. I try to relax, but with the roaring wind and claps of thunder, it's kind of hard.

Call me weird or creepy, but with nothing else to do, I just watch Sapphire sleep. She's so beautiful. It's too bad it took her almost dying for me to get a chance to talk to her.

I laugh to myself. Maybe Sapphire will like how I jumped into a raging ocean to save her. With Vicky out of the picture, maybe we have a shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, the storm is really heating up. Good thing Blake followed Sapphire... or she'd be dead.<strong>

**I say this a lot, but reviews are nice! I can't tell how many people actually read my stories unless they review, that's why I like them so much. Plus, if I'm constantly doing something wrong or something, anyone can tell me what I should fix through reviewing. So review, or I'll send the spooky dark clouds to wherever you live... ;)**


	4. This Must Be A Dream

**This Must Be A Dream…**

* * *

><p>"Hey…" the gentle voice whispers to me. I can feel the small hands grasping my shoulder, shaking my slightly.<p>

"Hey," it continues. I blink a few times until my eyes open completely, staring into the mossy eyes of Sapphire Williams.

_I must be dreaming. I just woke up to the most beautiful, intelligent girl on the planet._

But I'm not. Slowly, I remember the events that occurred yesterday. Everything from Vicky and I breaking up to me dashing out to sea to save Sapphire to boarding up the windows of the old shack. That must be where I am now.

Sapphire smiles sweetly when my eyes open. "You're awake. Finally."

I nod weakly and sit up. I must've drifted off against that TV stand. I have no idea how I could fall asleep with the nosy storm rampaging just outside.

Just now I notice how incredibly dark it is in the room. Sapphire is visible since she's so close, but everything else is utter darkness.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

Sapphire shrugs and says, "It must be around 11 now."

"11?"

She nods. "PM."

I shake my head. Is she serious? No way could I have slept for over eleven hours! But she must be telling the truth. Outside is completely dark with the clouds overhead, even darker than earlier.

"How'd I stay asleep that long?"

Sapphire laughs and says, "You know, swimming is the most demanding type of exercise. It requires you to get your entire body moving. Your little rescue mission must not have been easy this morning. Your body needed a serious rest."

I can't help my goofy grin as I say, "Well, aren't you a little smarty pants?"

She smiles back and says, "I do a lot of reading."

I glance around the room, but I can't make anything out except a few streams of light pouring in from the holes of the boarded up window. My stomach growls a little, but I'm not hungry enough to want to waste the little food supply we have.

"Thanks for that, by the way."

"Thanks for what?"

"Saving my life. If you hadn't followed me, I would've drowned out there."

I smile a cocky smile. "I guess that makes me your hero."

Sapphire bursts out laughing. Whether it's because my line worked or because I'm a complete idiot is beyond me. But still, it's nice to see her laugh.

With the help of Sapphire, I stand and try to feel my way around the room. I was trying to save it's battery, but I decide I'll need my phone's light to maneuver around. I pull it out of my still soaked jeans and slide my finger across the touch screen. I go into the 'settings' menu and turn the brightness up to full blast.

A small gasp comes from Sapphire. I whirl around to face her, thinking something's wrong. "What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing… it's just… your phone still works?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, this thing cost my parents a fortune. It _better _be waterproof."

Sapphire nods, showing that she understands, but she approaches me. "Oh yeah, your that rich kid, right?"

I finally remember that we haven't officially met. _Idiot,_ I think.

Outstretching my hand, I say, "Blake Cunning. Nice to finally introduce myself."

"Sapphire Williams." She shakes my hand.

I nod and shine my phone around the room. I finally find the corner that houses the various packed boxes. I've only checked one of them.

"Let's see if we can find a flashlight," I say. Sapphire agrees and follows me over to the boxes. I kneel down and wave my light over the box I already searched for the hammer. I push aside some of the kids' toys until an idea comes to me.

I press random buttons on random toys until one of them gives off a faint light. I scoop it up. The light doesn't radiate much, but it'll do.

"Here," I say, handing Sapphire the toy. "Go search the kitchen drawers."

"Alright."

She holds out the toy in front of her and starts feeling her way to the kitchen.

I continue to rummage through the box until I realize there's really nothing in it. I pull out the blanket, thinking it might come in handy at some point. The rest of the stuff in there is toys, so I shove that aside and grab the next box. This one is much heavier.

There's a loud _BANG _from behind me. I'm about to run over and investigate when Sapphire says, "I'm okay!" She probably ran into something.

It's hard to see, even with my phone, but I manage to see some of the things in the box. Most of them are wrapped in newspaper. The few that aren't wrapped look like old knick-knacks.

Just before I decide that the box is useless, my hand touches something smooth. I pull it out and examine it. It looks like those old fashioned battery-powered radios.

"I wonder…"

I hit the power button, but nothing happens. Figures. I find the battery slot and pop the lid off. I pat it against my hand until two batteries fall out, completely out of juice.

Still, the radio could come in handy. I put all the knick-knacks back in the box and shove it next to the kids' toys.

"Found some!" Sapphire shouts delightfully. I hear her scurry back into the room. There's another loud bang and she says "Ow. Still okay."

She finds her way back to me and shows me her loot. One medium-sized flashlight with no batteries and one tiny one that's connected to a keychain. The keychain one works for some strange reason.

"I'll take that one," I say. I hook the keychain onto my belt loop.

"This one's out of batteries though," Sapphire says.

"No problem."

I grab the toy that Sapphire used as a light and find that there are two batteries in it. "Score!" I say. We both grin as I pop them into the flashlight and it turns on, giving off such a bright light, I have to cover my eyes.

"Save it for later," I say. "We don't want to waste the power."

We turn off all our light sources. I guess sitting in the darkness for a few hours won't be so bad.

We both crawl around on the floor like idiots before finding the couch. I sit down first, followed by Sapphire. I tap my foot and mess with my thumbs nervously. What do I do now?

"I guess we don't really know each other yet, huh?" I ask.

"Not really."

"Alright then, let's play the question game!" I suggest.

I can't see her, but I assume Sapphire looks confused. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's really easy. I ask you a question and you have to answer, but end with another question."

"Ok, sounds easy enough. You go first."

I think for a second. What do I ask without sounding like a creeper? "What do you like to do?"

"Easy," she says. "I like to read. I like things like history, but world history, not American. Our country is so boring. Um… I like to run a lot too. And that's it."

"You have to end with a question."

"Oh! Right. Uh, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I play basketball and hockey. I like science and math, but English is pointless to me. I mean, we al know how to read and write! So, are you into sports?"

"Me? Well, they're fun to watch, but I'm really clumsy, if you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed."

"Right. What's your home like?"

I fidget awkwardly. I never like talking about my home, especially how rich I am. I'd rather just be… you know, average. Everyone's always asking me for stuff.

"It's nice. Big house, lot's of stuff. Nice parents. What about you?"

"Oh, you know, there's always a lot of kids around… What's your favorite color?"

I can't help but notice how she changed the topic that quickly. I shake it of and say, "Green. It stands out. You?"

"Blue. It reminds me of the ocean. Do you like the ocean?"

"Well, I like to swim if that's what you mean. You like to swim?"

"I can't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, no one's ever bothered to teach me."

"Well maybe I could teach you sometime."

"That'd be nice."

"Whose turn was it?'

"I can't remember…"

We both laugh and decide to just end the game there. Despite my long slumber, I'm still tired. Sapphire must've been right about swimming taking away all your energy. I let out a long yawn and say, "Maybe we should get some more rest."

"Alright," Sapphire says. "I'll see you in the morning. Well, you know, hopefully then I'll actually be able to _see _you."

"Night." I say.

"Night."

I rest my head on my end of the couch's armrest and Sapphire does the same. The storm outside is still extremely loud, but I manage to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>This time, I'm the first to wake up. Light is pouring steadily through the cracks in the boarded windows and I can actually make out the furniture in the room. I pull out my phone and see that it's 8 in the morning. Man, I can really sleep when I want to.<p>

I hardly even notice that Sapphire has her head rested on my chest. I grin. Can this really be happening? I've been crushing on this girl forever, and now she's _sleeping _with me?

Oh God. She's sleeping with me. Is that wrong? I'm a teenager!

Somehow I must've woken her up because her cute green eyes flutter open and she stares at me with a smile on her face. But the smile quickly fades.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I mean, I must've shifted in my sleep or something."

She sits up straight, but I say "Oh, uh, it's fine."

We sit awkwardly for another minute or so. I scan the room again. The storm outside seems to e settling down a little, but it's still loud as ever. Thankfully, my clothes are pretty much dry from our little swim yesterday.

The radio sitting in the corner catches my eye.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "I almost forgot!"

"What?" Sapphire asks as I stand and rush over to the radio. "Wait, you found a radio and didn't tell me?"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind. Hand me your flashlight."

We switch out the batteries from the flashlight and put them in the radio. Thankfully, it still works. I get a lot of static when I try adjusting the station, but Sapphire takes it and quickly finds one that's covering the damage in the U.S.

After an hour of listening to the conditions of the country, which aren't good, the broadcaster gets to the topic of Florida.

"Florida is getting hammered here," the man on the radio says. "Storms have been rampaging throughout the entire state. A few deaths are already confirmed and several people are missing. We ask everyone to stay indoors unless absolutely necessary. Here's a list of missing people followed by their ages."

Sapphire and I glance at each other, then focus our attention back to the radio. They seem to be going from youngest to oldest since the first person missing is a four-year-old boy.

We wait patiently to hear our names, even though we know we are technically missing. A lot of people are on the list, some of them probably dead. The man finally gets to the teenagers and I listen closely. A few names I recognize, but none of them are close to me.

"Blake Cunning, fifteen," the man says. For some reason, I'm relieved the man said my name. It reminds me that I'm still a part of the outside world.

Strangely, the list moves right along to sixteen-year-olds, skipping Sapphire. It continues climbing the age ladder until it stops at a woman who's sixty-four.

"Your name wasn't on there," I say as I turn off the radio, preserving battery power.

Sapphire does nothing else but shrug. "I guess no one cared enough to file a report."

"What? How could someone-"

"I live in an orphanage, Blake," she says, looking at the floor. "My parents died while I was a small child."

Call my an idiot, but I press her on. "How?"

"They drowned."

_Drowned._ She can't mean… I think about how she was so determined to get to the beach we're on now. Why had it been so important to her? Why did she have to risk her life to get here?

She senses what I'm feeling and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, my parents drowned in these waters."

* * *

><p><strong>:'( Poor Sapphire. It's so sad… Alright, so remember to review! :D<strong>


End file.
